Simple Misunderstandings
by Wrightless Storey
Summary: John takes Elizabeth off-world and they come back with a slight problem for them, but humorous to others. What are they going to do to fix it? How long will it take? SPARKY n some SPANKY
1. People From Ladoria

**DISCLAIMER: don't own them etc. etc. etc...**

-x-x-x-

Colonel Sheppard and his team took Dr. Weir off-world. They finally came back three hours after they should have been. They contacted Atlantis and told them they would be late…but didn't give them a reason…

-x-x-x-

Dr. Beckett was attending a patient, Katie Brown, to be in fact. Some plant she was examining gave her some kind of rash. He was giving her some cream and instructions with it when he heard a man and woman bickering from the hallway. In walked Ronon and Teyla first with smirks on their faces. Teyla's was more of worry than hilarity. Rodney walked in a few feet behind them laughing…then in walked John and Elizabeth. Need I mention they were rather close also…

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Carson cried out making Elizabeth and John stop bickering with each other. Elizabeth held her right arm up and John held up his left…they were chained together

"Aye what is this for?" Carson questioned in confusion

"The people from Ladoria had a special…interest in Sheppard and Weir." Ronon smirked

"Aye and…?" Carson waited for someone to continue

"They had gotten into an argument so the leader…" Teyla started but Rodney cut her off

"They were fighting and the leader got sick of it and told them they had to learn to get along with each other so he placed this contraption on their wrists!" Rodney explained happily with a huge smile on his face

"And when do they get to take it off? What if this…this contraption has some sort of side affect?" Carson asked in worry

"We don't really know…" Elizabeth sighed out in frustration

"We don't know anything about it…and we have no idea what so ever how to take it off. We tried explaining that Elizabeth and I don't hate each other like they thought…but he put it on us when we weren't paying attention." John explained

"Aye take a seat…" Carson ordered before he checked everyone over first before he went to them

"Stop fidgeting!" Elizabeth cried grabbing John's hand with her left hand that was shaking her other hand in the contraption that latched their wrists together. It was like a pair of handcuffs…but it was made of some cloth, rope like material

"Aye and I'm guessing that is why it's on you?" Carson smirked looking at the two who were sitting on a bed side by side. They both shot him glares and he immediately shut up. Carson looked at the device restraining their wrists…but couldn't figure it out.

"I think the only thing you can do is have Rodney work with it. I've never seen anythin' like it." Carson sighed out

"Can't we just cut through it?" John questioned pulling it up to his teeth trying to bite through it…didn't work and Elizabeth jerked her hand away before he bit that instead. Carson just shook his head before turning and walking away

"Well hey! What are we supposed to do?" John called to Carson and he just shrugged before he walked out

"So…your quarters or mine?" John questioned wiggling his eyebrows looking towards Elizabeth. She just shook her head before she hopped off the bed and pulled him along making her way to her quarters

-x-x-x-

**AN: so there is the beginning! hope you enjoy'd that LET ME KNO! tell me what you think would be interesting to see in this! im sure i'll need a little help here and there! R&R let me kno PlEaSe!**


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

They had been laying in Elizabeth's bed for about two hours

They had been lying in Elizabeth's bed for about two hours. Elizabeth was partially sleeping and John was lying there staring at her ceiling trying to get comfortable. He moved around so much Elizabeth finally said something to him…

"Will you sit still already?" She sighed out propping herself up on her elbows staring over at him

"I'm sorry…but sleeping in your vest isn't very comfortable! At least you get to sleep in just a shirt and your jacket!" He complained. He still had his vest on…they couldn't get it off. The only thing they could change were their shoes and bottoms…which they had changed and they were also bare foot

"Come on…" She slowly sat up and had to wait for him to sit up before they could get off the bed. But one thing led to another and they tried going opposite ways and ended up jerking themselves back to the bed. John smirked a little and just crawled across the bed to follow after her and they headed out the door

"Where are we going?" He asked her suddenly

"Get some scissors…" She sighed out pulling him along

"What? What do we need scissors for?" He asked in worry and confusion

"I'm getting way too hot in my jacket so I'm going to cut it off, and we can also cut your jacket and vest off!" She explained

"Wait…should we do that? Won't we get in trouble for destroying uniform?" He questioned in worry

"John…look who you're talking to. Hello boss lady here." She smirked seeing his little school boy, I'm going to be in trouble, look on his face

They finally walked into her office and she pulled a pair of scissors out of her desk. She carried them back to her quarters before she decided to cut away at either of them…

"Alright how about you let me do that? You're going to stab yourself!" John cried prying the scissors from her hand. He finally got her jacket off before she took them back and worked on his vest. It took them forever to get the vest off, not as long as the jacket anyways. Once they were done cutting away at their clothing they both fell fast asleep

-x-x-x-

John woke up feeling a body partially on him and on his arm. He looked to his left and all he saw was brown curls. Elizabeth had some how managed to roll over so the left half of her body was half on his, her left arm draped across his waist, his left arm and her right arm sprawled out across the rest of the bed. He smirked and sighed out…accidentally blowing her curls around making her snuggle her head farther into his chest. He blew on the top of her head again and he felt her arm around his waist tightening and she moved her head a little so her face was right in front of him. He just laid there and stared at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful…suddenly her eye lashes fluttered open and she immediately jerked backwards realizing how close she was. She ended up falling off the end of the other side of the bed with a shriek…

"You alright?" John smirked trying to control his laughter and he suddenly saw her head pop up over the side of the bed and his laughter just filled the room. She glared him down and he tried stopping but it wasn't working, so she grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him in the stomach with it

"Oh it's on!" He grabbed the pillow and hit her with it and she fell on her back onto the bed. He quickly straddled her and pinned her arms to her sides

"John…" She warned him staring up at him trying to determine his next move

"Lizzie…" He teased her and she just glared at him trying to loosen his grasp on her arms and ended up squirming in his grasp instead

"Oh…are we ticklish Doctor Weir?" He teased even more and she just glared up at him with a warning look

"Don't even thin…" Before she could finish he was tickling her sides, making her squirm even more, begging him to stop

"John! St-Stop! Please! Please Stop! J-JOHN!" She cried out going crazy underneath him trying to get away and he finally stopped

"Alright, I'll stop I have sympathy." He sighed out and she just lay under him trying to control her breathing. He stared down at her and then realized how close they were and that he was still straddling her, making him quickly slide off and next to her on the bed

"Let's go find Rodney and see what he can do with this." Elizabeth sat up and John just nodded in agreement before they got their shoes on and walked out in search of Rodney

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth and John walked into Rodney's lab to find him concentrating very hard on something in front of him. John smirked over at Elizabeth and put a finger to his lips pulling her silently along with him as they neared Rodney. Once they were right behind him John placed his head next to Rodney's…

"RODNEY!" He cried out happily making him jump up and trip over his stool, falling backwards on the ground

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Rodney cried angrily at John practically shaking

"John!" Elizabeth hit him in the chest moving forward to help Rodney up. John held her back a little because he wasn't moving so she jerked him forward so she could reach Rodney and help him.

"I can't see how you've taken this long to come and get this thing off." Rodney sighed out to Elizabeth

"Rodney…" Elizabeth sighed out warning him to be nice

"What as that Rodney? You'd like a knuckle sandwich? I'd be delighted!" John stared at him

"John!" Elizabeth warned him also turning so she was facing him

"Stay away from me Sheppard or I won't help you! You'll be stuck to Elizabeth for the rest of your life!" Rodney warned him

"Rodney…hey…what's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth started to warn him again about being mean to John then realized what he said

"No offense Elizabeth." Rodney replied quickly walking over to his desk

"Offense taken!" She replied back attempting to cross her arms over her chest but quickly stopped realizing she was still latched to John, if she would have crossed her arms he probably would have touched one of her breasts. As if sharing a bed with him wasn't awkward enough…

"Just sit down and let me look at it." Rodney sighed out deciding it was better for him just to stop talking and get working

-x-x-x-

**AN: chapter two! complete! sooo yea give me your feedback! R&R really like to hear all your thoughts/ideas/ etc.etc. & more to come...**


	3. Getting Impatient

John and Elizabeth had been sitting in Rodney's office for over 2 hours

John and Elizabeth had been sitting in Rodney's office for over 2 hours. John was already trying his hardest to stay in his seat and Elizabeth was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Rodney how much longer is this going to take?" Elizabeth sighed out putting her head down on the table

"I don't know Elizabeth; you're starting to sound like Sheppard!" Rodney replied in annoyance

"Hey!" John cried out glaring slightly at Rodney

After about twenty more minutes John finally got up and started pulling Elizabeth along searching Rodney's office…

"What are you doing?" Rodney cried as John walked around his office with an oblivious and confused Elizabeth following

"John?" Elizabeth questioned after he didn't answer Rodney but he just continued to ignore them both. Then he suddenly grabbed a weapon out of a cabinet

"John?" Elizabeth questioned again with wide eyes pulling back slightly

"Put your hand on the table." John ordered her and she just held her hand back

"John you have no idea what you're doing!" Elizabeth cried staring at him like he was crazy

"Elizabeth just put your hand on the table!" He ordered again staring her down "Trust me!" He added and she slowly but cautiously placed her hand on the table

"John I don't think you should…" But before Rodney could finish John shot at the cloth like material.

Rodney watched as they both went down and then looked at the table and saw a big black spot, with a hole in the table where their hands once were. He looked at the material connecting their wrists and saw it wasn't even damaged, it was like the blast from the weapon went right around it

"Beckett…we need two stretchers in my lab now." Rodney announced with a sigh

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth woke up to bright lights and immediately grimaced and shut her eyes…

"I'm sorry okay!" She heard John cry out

"Well you shouldn't have used it in the first place!" Rodney cried back angrily

"Guys…" Elizabeth croaked out softly

"Well I got sick of sitting there getting absolutely no where! Elizabeth was practically falling asleep and I was going insane!" John cried

"You still…" Rodney started but didn't finish

"GUYS!" Elizabeth yelled angrily

"Doc she's awake!" John announced and before you knew it Beckett was walking in and over to her bed

"Aye how you feeling love?" Beckett asked standing on her left side

"Slight headache…what happened?" She asked in confusion

"John tried shooting your hand off that's what happened!" Rodney cried out and John just smiled slightly at her

"Rodney…please…" Elizabeth sighed out holding her head

"Sorry…I'm just going to go." Rodney apologized and walked out

"Aye you're both gonna be fine." Carson smiled brightly at the two before he walked out

"So does that mean we can leave?" Elizabeth questioned and John just shrugged

"Let's leave anyways." John sighed out getting up and getting off his bed, there was about a foot of space between their beds. Elizabeth sat up and slid off the side of her bed next to him and swayed on her feet a little

"You sure you're okay?" John questioned placing a hand on her waist to keep her steady

"Yeah…yeah I'll be fine." She sighed out shaking her head a little.

"Alright, let's get outta here then." He smiled brightly walking around the bed as she followed and out the door they went

-x-x-x-

**AN: yea that was a little short...sorry about that. i haven't really been on this very much-my bad. ive been a little busy lately & been working on different things! but anyways! R&R would love to know what you think about it!-anything **


	4. A Little More Personal

Elizabeth had woken up about an hour or so earlier than John had the next morning…

"Hey…how long have you been awake?" John mumbled as she sat up next to him reading a book and she just shrugged

"Who knows?" She sighed out putting her book down

"Come on, we're going to have some fun today." He smirked happily

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth looked at him with a worried face

"You'll see!" He smiled happily as they both got up and out of the bed

-x-x-x-

John had convinced Carson to let him and Elizabeth go to the mainland with a jumper and stay the night. Rodney had what he needed and was going to figure out what he could to help them. They walked into the back of the jumper and John went to sit in the pilots chair…

"Um John…" Elizabeth started not knowing how to say it

"Oh yeah…" John sighed remembering he needed both hands to drive and he didn't want her standing the whole way to the mainland

"Maybe we should just find something to do here?" She suggested to him

"No it's fine, come here…" He pulled her down so she was sitting on the arm rest

"John…" She started but he cut her off

"Its fine, you're not standing, you're not making me uncomfortable…it'll be fine." He smirked looking up towards her and she just shook her head before he took off

-x-x-x-

They finally got to the mainland. They grabbed their tent and bags they brought along and carried it out to where they were going to stay on the beach. They set up their tent and got their sleeping bags all out before they finally just sat down in the sand…

"So what are we going to do?" Elizabeth smirked looking towards John

"Here you go…we are going swimming!" John smiled happily at her giving her a swim suit…Athosian customized.

"John…I don't think so!" She looked at it like he was crazy

It was a two piece, deep, dark red color. The top was a tube top, with a string material that tied it in the back and the bottom was the same color with the same string material that tied up the side of it…

"Come on, I'm not gonna look. I'll sit outside the tent!" He smirked already picturing it

"Fine." She sighed out, taking it and going into the tent

He sat out side it and just stared at the ocean while she tried putting the suit on. She had to cut her shirt and bra off and slipped the top up. She couldn't tie it so unfortunately he would have to help her. Then she slipped her bottoms off and pulled the suit bottom on. She was able to pull John's arm in further telling him she was tying the side of her bottoms and he just clenched his fist so he wouldn't accidentally touch her

"You done yet?" He asked her

"Yes…but you need to tie the top." She sighed out walking out of the tent and he just stared at her "John close your mouth, and tie the back." She smirked pushing his chin up before turning around for him to tie the back. He then went into the tent, cut his shirt off, slipped off his shoes and bottoms before pulling the custom made Athosian style swim suit trunks on and walked out

"Ready?" He smiled happily at her and she just shook her head at how happy he was

"I suppose." She sighed out and before she knew it he turned her around, pulled her back against his chest, awkwardly picked her up in front of him, and ran to the water until they hit it. She screamed the entire way there

They messed around in the water, splashing each other, dunking each other. Finally they decided to get out when something unknown brushed up against Elizabeth's leg…

"John? John did you just bump my leg?" She questioned in a worried tone

"No why? Would you like me to?" He teased her and she just looked at him in worry

"John there is something in the water with us!" She told him softly grabbing his hand that was in the 'hand cuffs'

"Alright on the count of three we're going to make our way quickly to the shore." He explained to her and she just nodded

Finally they broke towards the shore. Elizabeth ended up falling in a random dip in the ocean floor and went under. John quickly grabbed her arm, pulled her up, and pulled her along towards the shore. Once they hit the shore they both dropped to the sand. John dropped onto his stomach, and Elizabeth dropped onto her back so her arm was draped across her chest

"You alright?" John breathed out deeply

"Yeah…fine." She sighed back looking over at him

"So…fire?" John suggested looking at her and she nodded. He got up and helped her up before they set off to find some wood to start a fire with

-x-x-x

They had been sitting near the fire for almost an hour. It was getting dark out. John had given Elizabeth a long, strapless dress the Athosians made for her that she could wear so she wouldn't have to keep cutting all her clothes. John just decided on some cotton pants and they both used a blanket.

"Do you regret leaving Earth?" John suddenly asked her randomly. She looked at him with slight shock on her face and confusion

"Not really, no. Do you?" She replied honestly

"Not very much." He snorted out smiling

"What's the one thing you miss the most?" He questioned

"What is with all the questions?" She smirked asking him looking into his eyes

"I'm just wondering…and I'm bored!" He replied with a short laugh

"Well then the one thing I miss the most is my dog, Sedge. What about you?" She sighed out remembering Sedge

"I don't know; nothing really. I mean I didn't have much family. My dad hated me, making my brother hate me, my mom died after I graduated from college, and I had a divorce. I probably just miss the ferris wheels and all the things I used to fly!" He answered truthfully

"I'm sorry…" She replied softly

"It's fine. I guess my dad and I never really did see eye to eye. He didn't approve of me wanting to fly. I made my brother hate me when I started to fight with my dad. As for Nancy…well let's just say we were better off away from each other." He explained to her and she just nodded, understanding "So now that I've told you my life story what's yours?" He smirked trying to laugh it off…but then he immediately saw her features darken and she looked down at her feet that were buried in the sand

"It was confusing…" She sighed out

"You don't have to…" He started but she cut him off

"I was engaged. I was working a little at the SGC before I came here…when Colonel Carter was kidnapped by Fifth. They got her back, and soon O'Neill took over. I continued working for the UN and helping the SGC. Simon asked me to marry him…he made me happy. I said yes, and then I was asked to come here. I was excited and happy at first…but then I thought of Simon. I couldn't leave him; I didn't want to hurt him. I asked if Simon would be able to come along with…he was a doctor and all. I informed Simon about coming along, he denied. He said he couldn't leave, he wouldn't. I came home a few nights later after I asked; I found another woman's shoes at the door. Closer I got to our bedroom I found more and more clothing. I couldn't believe it." She sighed out before taking a deep breath

"I remember sitting in the kitchen, just sitting there with a cup of coffee waiting for him to come out. I knew he wouldn't let the woman stay and they would come out sooner or later. They did and he didn't even see me. He saw her to the door and went right back to bed, a little confused that I wasn't home yet. But I was there, sitting in the kitchen. I ended up sleeping on the couch that night. The next day he tried acting as though nothing happened. I confronted him later that night at dinner and he just got angry with me. I remember fighting with him…then one thing led to another and he hit me." She finally let the breath she had been holding out

"He actually hit you?" John asked in shock

"I couldn't believe it either. I didn't even react at first…I just stood there. I didn't know what to do, he started apologizing and at first I didn't even let him near me…finally I broke and next thing I knew I was in his arms. He promised he would never let it happen again…me being the dumb person that I am believed him. It came close to the time for me to leave…he panicked. He didn't want me to go, he wouldn't let me go. I said I was going and reminded him he could come with. He still denied and if General O'Neill wouldn't have shown up at the time he did…I'm sure I wouldn't be here right now." She told him softly as tears gathered in her eyes

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" John started wrapping his right arm around her shoulders so their connected wrists were draped across their own waists and their hands were between them

"It's fine John…really. I needed to get it out sooner or later." She sighed out leaning into his arm

"Does anyone know?" He questioned and she shook her head

"Only me, Simon, and General O'Neill." She responded softly

"If I were O'Neill I don't think Simon would be alive any more…" John whispered softly

"John…" Elizabeth warned him

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but you can't seriously have feelings for a guy that would try and hurt you, keep you from doing something you really want to do!" John replied firmly

"I know…and I don't. John you don't have to worry about my past. It's in the past and it's in a-whole-nother galaxy." She smile slightly up at him

"But still, if I ever see him I'm going to have a few choice of words with him." John told her angrily

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that." She replied softly placing her head on his shoulder

-x-x-x-

**AN: so i hope you liked that chapter...im actually almost done with this story. but i hope you review! cause im going to be waiting for a couple at least before i put the next chapter in! sooo REVIEW REVIEW! the sooner you review the sooner the next chapter gets put in! :D i love hearing what you have to say!...well most of it anyways!**


	5. Back To Ladoria

Later that night Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night. She wanted to go and sit near the fire that was still barely going…but couldn't. Instead she just lay next to John and stared around the tent…sometimes her stare falling on his face…

"Think they have marshmallows here?" John's voice suddenly startled her.

"What? Oh I didn't realize you were awake. I hope I didn't wake you…" She apologized and he just shook his head.

"No, I can't really sleep either." He sighed out looking over at her.

"What time do we have to be back tomorrow?" She asked him softly looking over at him.

"When ever." He replied stretching his free arm up and under his head.

"Do you think Rodney will have this thing figured out by tomorrow?" She questioned in wonder.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't be too crazy about getting rid of me that quickly." He smirked.

"I'm sorry…that's not what I meant!" She suddenly apologized.

"Elizabeth I was joking." He laughed at how paranoid she suddenly became. They had been laying in silence for about twenty minutes…they were both trying to fall asleep but it wasn't working.

"Want to go sit out by the fire?" John suddenly sighed out after the long stretch of silence.

"Sure." She replied softly as they both got up and made their way out to the fire, Elizabeth bringing a blanket along with.

"Think they have any kind of alcohol on this planet?" John randomly asked and she let out a small laugh.

"I don't know John. I'm sure…" She laughed a little more.

"I've kind of missed it." He smirked.

"Were you some sort of alcoholic?" She teased.

"No! I just liked to enjoy an occasional beer every once in awhile. Who doesn't?" He quickly answered.

"True." She simply answered staring into the small flames.

"Elizabeth Weir are you trying to tell me you don't drink?" John asked looking over at her.

"I never said that. I drink…when the occasion calls for it." She shrugged.

"You don't drink do you?" He teased.

"To be honest…no not very much." She laughed a little.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that!" He smiled brightly at her and she just shook her head.

They sat together talking for a few more minutes after they fell silent for about two minutes. John looked down at her as she sat rather close to him, realizing she was getting cold. He stared down at her and she finally looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes before John suddenly descended down and lightly kissed her. Elizabeth didn't really know how to react at first. All of a sudden they heard a branch behind them snap and they quickly pulled apart.

"Maybe we should…?" John suggested to the tent quietly and she just nodded before they both got up and quickly went into the tent, zipping it up not wanting to know what was out there.

They felt very awkward. Elizabeth put her back to him the best she could…she was quickly fast asleep. It took John a little longer to fall asleep.

-x-x-x-

The next morning Elizabeth woke first. She grabbed her book next to her and read it until John decided to wake up…

"When are we going back?" She asked him softly putting her book down.

"When ever I guess. If you want to go back now we can…" He answered thinking she wanted to get back, get the 'handcuffs' off, and get far away from him.

"I was thinking about going to see the Athosians actually…" She suggested looking up at him as he sat up.

"Sounds like a good idea, haven't seen them for awhile." He shrugged and they got up, freshened themselves up the best they could and took off for the settlement.

-x-x-x-

As soon as John and Elizabeth walked into the village children swarmed them. They made their way over to some of the adults. They talked with the Athosians and played around with the children for about an hour or so then decided to go back to their 'camp' on the beach…

"What do you think is going to get this thing off us?" John randomly asked her on their way back to the beach.

"I have no idea. It's even taking Rodney a long time to figure it out." Elizabeth sighed out.

"Well we should probably pack up and get back to Atlantis." John suggested and Elizabeth just nodded as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

-x-x-x-

When they got back to the beach they packed all their belongings up, brought them to the jumper, and made their way back to Atlantis. John finally landed the jumper in the jumper bay and realized Elizabeth had fallen asleep next to him, with her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to wake her up, but he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't carry her to her quarters…so he had to wake her…

"Elizabeth…'Lizabeth…" John shook her a little until she finally woke up.

"Sorry." She mumbled out realizing they were back and she fell asleep on him.

"It's alright. Everyone needs their beauty rest!" He teased her and she just glared at him before they got up, got their things, and walked out of the jumper bay.

-x-x-x-

After they had gotten everything put away where it all belonged they decided to go check on Rodney's progress.

"Rodney how's it going?" John asked as they walked in.

"Slowly…I can't find anything!" He sighed out in frustration.

"It's alright Rodney, I'm sure you'll find something." Elizabeth reassured him as they walked up beside him.

"You're actually having fun being forced to stay with this man?" Rodney asked with a slightly grossed out face "What has he done to you?" He added softly.

"I heard that!" John hit the back of Rodney's head and Elizabeth quickly grabbed John wrist and glared at him.

"Hey if you want my help you…" Rodney started yelling back.

"Boys do we need a time out?!" Elizabeth snapped at them both before Rodney could continue yelling at John.

"He started it!" John mumbled and Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rodney just do what you can please, we'll be back later." Elizabeth told him softly pulling John out of the lab.

-x-x-x-

"Do you have to act like that?" Elizabeth sighed as she continued walking down the corridor with John in tow.

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Like such a child!" She snapped at him.

"Oh come on, he's the one that gives us the stupid remarks. We're just…" John started.

"Just stop please! Rodney is trying his hardest to get this damn thing off of us! That's just how Rodney is; it doesn't mean that you have to retaliate with some childish comment." She cut him off.

"Fine." He sighed out angrily.

Elizabeth then gave out a frustrated sigh and tried taking a few steps forward but John didn't budge.

"John…" She sighed as he continued to stand there and stare at her.

"John please come on!" She told him in frustration.

"Why don't we just go back to Ladoria and ask the leader just to take this stupid thing off us!?" John snapped.

"Fine let's go!" She snapped back as they walked towards Stargate Commands. Ronon and Teyla accompanied them through the gate since they couldn't really get any vest or anything on just in case, but John did take his gun.

-x-x-x-

**AN: CHAPTER FIVE! DONE & COMPLETE! hope you liked it! a little weird at the end i kno. But i hope you enjoyed that chapter & REVIEW! PLEASE! same thing as last chapter! :D im mean i know. im sorry! but yea...thank you for all the reviews ive gotten so far!**


	6. Ronon Takes Control

On their way to the village John and Elizabeth walked in front of Ronon and Teyla who were a few feet behind them…

"Look I'm sorry about back on Atlantis…" John whispered to her softly so Ronon and Teyla wouldn't hear them.

"It's fine…I'm sorry too." Elizabeth sighed back as they continued walking.

John was about to reply to her when suddenly people started shooting at them. John grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and pulled her down behind the nearest log. Teyla and Ronon were about 15 feet away from them behind some trees.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth cried looking up at John who was kneeling beside her, peeking over the log shooting at the enemies.

"I don't know, just stay down." He ordered as he continued shooting. Elizabeth heard shots going through the log next to her and screamed when one hit right beside her head. John pushed her all the way down to the ground as shots were almost hitting him also.

"We need to move." John told her looking around them for a better cover. Before John could even find a place he felt a gun being pressed to the back of his head. He just closed his eyes and Elizabeth stared up at the man with the gun in horror.

"Get up!" The man ordered them angrily. John slowly got up and helped Elizabeth up.

"What is this?" He asked angrily pointing at the 'handcuffs'.

"We don't really know ourselves." John answered truthfully.

"At least we do not have to worry about losing one of you…now move!" He yelled at them pushing them both forward towards his men.

John looked around for Ronon and Teyla and shook his head, telling them to stay where they were, and get help. Then more men appeared in front of them and behind them, John counted approximately eight men.

"Stay close…" John whispered to Elizabeth.

"Like I have a choice." She tugged on her right arm a little mentioning the bond.

"Right, forgot." He sighed out as they continued walking.

-x-x-x-x-

Ronon and Teyla watched as the men took John and Elizabeth down a path and continued on that path…they were going straight towards the village. They followed slowly and silently to the village behind them. Finally they got to the village…everything was still intact except for a few houses that were burnt down. But most of the larger buildings were still standing…all the villagers were missing. They found a few dead ones around the area…but most of the population was missing…

"Where are you taking us?" Elizabeth asked them angrily as they walked to the middle of the village where it was more open but the leader just ignored her as he talked to his men in a different language.

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth yelled at the man and he turned towards her with an annoyed look.

"Where are you taking us? Who are you?" She asked him again.

"Enemies of your friends! We killed them all. My name is Kalden." The man smirked at her.

"Then where are the bodies?" John sighed out in disbelief.

"You do not believe me?" Kalden cried at him.

"No, not really. I think you only killed a few of the people and the rest got away. Then you just burnt down a few houses." John explained.

"Would you like a demonstration, I would gladly give you one…Colonel Sheppard." The man glared John down as he walked over to them.

"What do you want with us?" Elizabeth asked trying to break up a fight that would have started.

"Slaves." Kalden simply answered with a smile.

"How is that going to work?" John asked holding his arm up that was attached to Elizabeth's.

"You will both have to do slave work with each other. Now we are taking you to our village. Let me tell you the rules. Colonel Sheppard I suggest you do not try anything, heroic, if so you will both be shot. You do not struggle against us, you go with who ever buys you. Dr. Weir…I suggest you keep your mouth shut when we arrive. The men there do not appreciate a woman back talking them, or resisting them. You will be severely punished if you do." Kalden explained to them.

"Just peachy…" John sighed out taking a step closer to Elizabeth, he knew something was going to happen. He could already see a man trying to get at Elizabeth, her fighting him, and then getting beat for it. He was getting worried about the whole situation they were in.

"Move!" Kalden ordered them and his men as they started for their village.

-x-x-x-

Ronon and Teyla stayed behind to find the other villagers and they finally did after 10 minutes of searching. They were hiding in a nearby cave…

"Atlon!" Teyla called to the leader and he turned, smiling slightly at them.

"Teyla, Ronon…what can I do for you? You did not come with your friends? How are Dr. Weir and Colonel She-…"

"Dr. Weir and colonel Sheppard were just kidnapped by your enemy, Kalden." Ronon growled out angrily.

"Atlon, Elizabeth and John were taken when we all came through the gate. We came to ask for your help to get the…bond off of them. But then…"

"Ah, no, no the bond will not come off until they let it come off. It is up to them to get it off. Nobody else can remove the bond." Atlon explained.

"Well where did Kalden take them?" Ronon asked.

"He will sell them as slaves. He took them back to their own village not too far from here." Atlon explained.

"Can you show us where it is?" Teyla asked him hoping he would help.

"I cannot I must stay with my people!" Atlon quickly answered.

"Look, you put this stupid bond thing on our friends and that's the reason they were kidnapped now you're going to help us find them!" Ronon warned him angrily grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Ronon…" Teyla tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Let's go, your people will be fine here by themselves. Just tell them to stay here and that you're going to help us find our friends." Ronon ordered letting Atlon go.

"Alright…" Atlon finally gave in nodding before he left with them.

-x-x-x-

**AN: & there is that! what do you think is going to happen? how will things turn out? will they ever get this bond off of them? please review! i love the responses! thank you for the ones i've gotten so far!**


	7. I'll Do Anything & Everything

John could see the village as they got closer…

"Isn't there something…anything we can do?" Elizabeth whispered to him as they continued to follow Kalden.

"Dr. Weir…what did I say about talking?" Kalden suddenly snapped not even turning around. She looked at him in shock that he heard her. She was about to respond when John grabbed her hand that was in the bond with his and shook his head at her. She just stared at him before glaring at Kalden and clamping her mouth shut angrily before pulling her dress up a little so she would stop stepping on it.

They walked slowly into the village. Elizabeth looked around and saw women with baskets around what looked like markets with small children hiding behind the skirts of their dresses. Then there were men with guns walking the streets. They got further into the village and the area was bigger, there was a stage in the middle of the village that had bars on every side with a small door. The cage contained mainly women, some men, teenagers, children, and a few elders. She watched as a man walked up to a teenage girl who was standing next to an older woman who had a toddler on her hip. The man grabbed the teenagers arm and pulled her towards him. She fought him…he immediately smacked her and knocked her unconscious. Elizabeth gasped at the sight and felt John's hand tighten around hers. She just looked away from the caged area and at the ground as they continued to follow Kalden.

They were approaching a building when Elizabeth felt a hand snake out and grab at her. She shrieked and jumped away, closer to John. It was two men, one of the men grabbed her arm that wasn't bonded to John's tightly and tried to feel her up.

"Let her go!" John warned the man angrily as Elizabeth struggled to get away, closer to John.

"She is a slave is she not? I can do what I please to her!" The man smirked licking the side of Elizabeth's face as she flinched. John was about to punch the man when Kalden stepped in.

"Turin, let her go." Kalden ordered angrily and Turin pushed Elizabeth into John knowing not to mess with Kalden. John wrapped an arm around Elizabeth and held her close before they started to follow Kalden again. Elizabeth walked as close to John as she could the rest of the way to the building. They were placed in a small 4x5 room with only a mattress.

"Could this day get any worse…?" Elizabeth sighed out as they were locked into the small room.

"I wouldn't doubt it." John replied softly as they sat down on the mattress.

"How do you think we get this thing off anyways?" Elizabeth randomly asked him trying to take their mind off the matter at hand making him smile slightly.

"I don't know. We'll find a way." He sighed out leaning back against the wall looking over at her. "Elizabeth I promise…you will get out of here alive." John encouraged her. She immediately looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked not understanding.

"What about you? You only said I will get out of here…" She asked him.

"Like I said…like my job said. Do anything to keep you alive and I am going to do just that." He told her firmly.

"Even if it means you…" She stuttered a little.

"Yes…even if it means my life, and a hand to get you disconnected from me." He told her softly.

"John…" Elizabeth started but he cut her off.

"Elizabeth don't fight me on this one. Order me around all you want, but we're in a hostage situation…I have the upper hand not you." He answered firmly and she just nodded in understanding and the door opened.

"Come." It was a guard instead of Kalden.

John got up first and helped Elizabeth up before they followed the man out and into another room.

"Here they are…" They heard Kalden say to another man.

"They are…restrained to each other?" The man questioned.

"They cannot take it off. We do not know what it is…neither do they. But I assure you…they can handle what you give them." Kalden explained and the man just nodded.

"On your knees!" The guard yelled at them pushing them both down. The other man walked over to them and started circling them.

"She is not very strong…what good will she do for me if she is restrained with this man who has all the power?" The man sneered angrily.

"Look either you take them or you leave them. They cannot be separated…as you can see." Kalden told the man firmly.

"I will take them." The man finally decided.

"Good." Kalden smirked.

-x-x-x-

Ronon and Teyla followed closely behind Atlon who led them to the village John and Elizabeth were being held captive in. They arrived at the village and hid in a building without being seen when they saw a man walking out with John and Elizabeth following, with two more men following behind them.

-x-x-x-

John and Elizabeth were following Atlon when the same man that grabbed Elizabeth earlier came out and hit John.

"That is what you get for taking your lady friend away from me!" The man sneered angrily as John sat on the ground on his knees, hunched over. The man struck John again when Elizabeth screamed at him.

"Leave him alone!" Elizabeth screamed angrily kneeling next to John with a hand reassuringly on his back. The man Kalden was talking to earlier swiftly turned hearing her yelling at another man and back handed her.

"Don't speak! You are a woman!" The man yelled angrily at her.

"Glad you noticed! Now let us go!" Elizabeth sent daggers at the man; she had spent way too much time around John. John just sat there thinking 'oh no' as his breathing started to come back. The man got even more angry and pulled Elizabeth up to her feet.

"Do I need to tell you again?" The man yelled angrily pulling her face close to his with his hand wrapped around her chin and neck. She grabbed his right hand wrist with her left hand trying to pull it away but he just tightened his grasp, digging his fingers and nails in. She whimpered slightly at the tight grasp he had on her. She tried pulling away but he pulled her closer. Before she knew it he had his tongue in her mouth. She continuously tried pulling away and bit his lip finally. He cried out in pain and hit her again sending her down next to John, who caught her.

"You really have to start listening." John whispered to her seeing a cut on her cheek and bruising forming around it and the marks the man made on her neck and chin.

"Now let's go!" The man yelled at the two of them. They both slowly got up and started to follow. They were finally right outside of the village when John noticed Ronon and Teyla a ways behind.

"Ronon and Teyla…" John whispered to Elizabeth as one man followed behind the man who bought them in front of them and another man in front of all of them leading the way. Elizabeth wanted to question his point about them but didn't want to take her chances and get hit again either…

"Following…" He told her softly trying to cover it with a sigh. Just then Ronon came out of no where in front of them and acting…natural.

"Could you tell me where the village is?" He asked the men.

"Back there." The front man told him angrily.

"Thanks." Ronon sighed out walking past that man. But just as he walked past him he kicked the guy that bought John and Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around the first guy taking him out. Teyla took out the guy behind them but before anyone could react the 'purchaser' had a gun to Elizabeth's forehead as they stood face to face.

"Stop or I will shoot her!" The man yelled as Teyla and Ronon dropped the now unconscious men.

"You're outnumbered…just put the gun down! Three against one." John told him firmly as he felt Elizabeth's hand in the bond grab his tightly.

"Say goodbye!" The man smirked and before he could pull the trigger John intercepted and stood in front of Elizabeth so he was facing her, wrapping his arms around her the best he could as the man shot at her. Once he pulled the trigger Ronon took him out and killed him.

Elizabeth was in shock. She looked up into John's eyes and noticed they were a little unfocused…then she felt blood on his bare back with her hands. He slowly fell into her and they went down…

"John!" She cried out as tears suddenly filled her vision.

"I-I told you…an-anything an every-everything to ke-keep you alive." He choked out.

"John please!" She cried as tears started to fall and she placed her head next to his hugging him tightly.

"I-I love you." He sighed out just as the bond between them broke. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around him sobbing.

"No don't do this to me! Stay with me!" She cried as he looked up at Ronon.

"Take her…go…" John ordered him just as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"No!" She screamed as Ronon picked her up.

"He's gone…" Ronon told her softly as she fought against him.

"No! No let me go!" She screamed and pounded against Ronon's chest as Atlon came over to them.

"I will meet you at the gate…" Teyla told Ronon and he just nodded before he carried Elizabeth to the gate as she fought, screamed, and sobbed.

"Atlon…is there anything you can do?" Teyla asked softly as a few tears slipped.

"I will see what I can do." Atlon gave her a reassuring smile as she helped him get her now dead friend back to Atlon's village.

-x-x-x-

Teyla walked up to the gate to see Elizabeth sitting on a rock with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her head resting on her arms as she stared blankly.

"How is she?" Teyla asked Ronon softly walking up to him as he leaned on the DHD.

"Hurt…she hasn't said a word since she's stopped crying and screaming." Ronon told her in concern.

"Atlon is trying to help John…" Teyla sighed out.

"Teyla he's dead. There's nothing he can do." Ronon told her angrily.

"There may be something he can do Ronon." Teyla replied firmly

"Let's just get back to Atlantis. We'll come back tomorrow for Sheppard's body." Ronon ordered as Teyla walked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" She spoke softly standing next to her. Elizabeth didn't even look at her.

"Elizabeth…we need to go back to Atlantis. A team can come and…get John's body tomorrow." Teyla told her sympathetically, handing Elizabeth John's dog tags. Elizabeth immediately looked at her in anger and sadness as tears started to form again. She just slid off the rock and walked straight towards the gate with Teyla in tow.

-x-x-x-

Elizabeth didn't sleep at all that night. She laid in her bed in her pajama bottoms and tank top. She couldn't fall asleep…all she could think about was John. Finally she got out of bed and walked out of her quarters; she ended up outside John's quarters and walked right in. The room was dark, she didn't even bother with the lights and went straight to his bed where a shirt of his lay. She grabbed it as she lay down in his bed and clutched to it as she started to cry again…sooner or later she cried herself to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Teyla couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere that morning. She went to her quarters, her office, the mess hall, infirmary, gym, balconies. But Elizabeth was no where in sight. So she went to Rodney.

"Rodney have you seen Elizabeth?" She asked softly walking into his lab.

"No I haven't…is she missing?" He asked her in concern.

"I cannot find her anywhere." Teyla sighed out.

"I think I know where she is…" Rodney suddenly responded and walked out of his lab with Teyla behind him.

-x-x-x-

They walked into John's quarters and there on his bed was Elizabeth, still fast asleep with his shirt and dog tags clutched in her hands…

"Let her sleep…" Teyla grabbed Rodney's arm before he could walk over to Elizabeth and wake her.

"But she…" Rodney started but Teyla cut her off.

"Rodney. She needs the rest. We will come back later if she is not awake yet." Teyla told him firmly and he just nodded before they walked out leaving Elizabeth to sleep.

-x-x-x-

**AN:** so there is the next chapter to this! sorry ive been busy-school's starting soon : i don't want to go back...but please review!! i love the feedback!


	8. Never Again

Elizabeth woke up later that day realizing she was in John's quarters. She looked at the shirt and dog tags in her hands. As she got up from his bed she released his shirt and placed his tags over her head and around her neck before she walked out and made her way to her quarters. Once back in her quarters she showered for about a half an hour and got dressed for the day. She knew she still had to go get a check up with Carson since she skipped it yesterday when they got back. When she was finally dressed she slowly made her way to the infirmary.

"Aye good afternoon love, how are you feeling?" He asked her softly and she didn't respond she just went and sat on the bed for him to check her over. He finished checking her over and looking at the marks on her neck.

"You need to eat love. You're skin and bones." He told her firmly and she just nodded in understanding before he gave her a kiss on her forehead, a quick hug, and told her she could go.

Elizabeth went to the mess hall and picked at some food, eating a little as she sat in the far corner. Everyone was watching her, talking about her and John, feeling sorry for her. She was about to get up and leave when she was contacted by Rodney.

"_Elizabeth we need you in Stargate Commands, someone's coming through."_ Rodney informed her and she didn't even respond she just left her tray where it was and made her way to Stargate Commands.

-x-x-x-

She finally arrived and the gate wasn't fully connected yet, only two more chevrons and it would be.

"It's from Ladoria…" Rodney informed her and Elizabeth just nodded before she went over and stood at the top of the stairs.

When the gate connected she started to make her way down the stairs. The gate suddenly shut off and she looked up once she was at the bottom to see one person and one person only. She stared at him in confusion, happiness, and sadness all at the same time. Tears started to form and slowly fall…

"John…" She sighed out before she ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his neck as she sobbed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and lifted her up slightly holding her as close as possible.

"I thought you were…" She sobbed out.

"Atlon helped me. He brought me back!" He told her happily kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too!" She told him happily before he put her down on her feet realizing he heard her just before he told Ronon to take her. He smiled brightly at her before he pulled her in for a heart wrenching kiss…all around them cheers broke out.

"I don't want to ever lose you!" He told her placing his forehead against hers as they stared into each other's eyes as she continued to cry slightly.

"I don't want to lose you either, ever again!" She choked out sniffing.

-x-x-x-

**AN: im sorry for how late this has come. im really behind on stories lately. ive been really-really- busy! & its been crazy hectic lately! anyways i hope you liked the ending to this story! ive had fun writing this hope you had fun reading it! i would still love the reviews even tho it is the end! but thank you all for the ones ive gotten so far!**


End file.
